Reminiscence
by dark-spirited Bakura
Summary: When one so close to you is gone, what is there to do but to reminisce? One-shot, slight SasoxDei.


**Dark: This is a short little thing I wrote to try and work on details… and I felt like writing another one-shot. XD But holy crap this one is short, barely even a page long… I'm proud of it though, so I hope some of you guys will enjoy reading it. :P I've been trying to improve my writing so I can finish up the next chapters for my other stories!**

**Dei: *cough*Lies!*cough***

**Hidan: *cough*Excuses!*cough***

**Dark: -_- Orochimaru, you're my new favorite.**

**Dei/Hidan: ?**

**Oro: …really? :D**

**Dark: No. -_-**

**Saso: Anyways, enjoy this tiny crappy horribly written drabble.**

**Dark: :'(**

* * *

Deidara stared blankly at the stone wall, the wind outside picking up and making howling noises as it entered the long abandoned cave. The musty smell of wood floated around in the air, creating a nostalgic feeling for the solitary blonde. He turned his head, a stormy blue eye tracing the remains of what used to be deadly weapons but now lay in a mass grave, soon to be forgotten by those who knew of its existence. It was the final resting place of a puppeteer who grasped for eternity.

Poison slowly dripped from one of the many broken puppets, creating a monotonous splash every now and then which echoed off the cold rocks that surrounded it. Deidara stood up, catching sight of a certain redheaded puppet that lay unmoving with two blades of cold metal protruding from its back. He silently and carefully made his way towards it. And as he stood over the body, the S-Class criminal who took others' lives with a grin; who destroyed everything he deemed fit with a laugh; who had never cared for anyone, wept.

He wept for the loss of the only person who would ever understand him.

He wept because the puppeteer's art had failed him.

He wept because art truly was fleeting.

He wept for himself.

He wept because he could.

After the tears had stopped falling, the sorrow was eclipsed with numbness. He crouched down, placing a hand under the puppeteer's chin and lifting it up so he could look at the lifeless face.

The eyes were rolled back so only the whites were showing, and a trickle of dried poison dripped down from his mouth. The left side of his face was cracked, as if it had been dealt a forceful blow. Deidara slightly tilted his head and his lips stretched into a mirthless smirk.

"You always insisted art was eternal… but you know, Danna? It never was and never will be. Though you had everybody fooled, including me. You even managed to fool yourself in the end; this is the one time I would have liked to be proven wrong."

He let the puppeteer's head fall to the ground, the following sound seeming to be deafening although in reality it was the tiniest of noises. This graveyard of fallen shinobi would be the only thing that remained eternal.

He walked away from that place for the last time and threw away every memory he had of it. S-Class criminals did not mourn, they did not grieve. Deidara knew that.

So why did it still hurt so damn much?

He squinted as the bright and warm sunlight hit his face, the wind blowing the fringe from his left eye. A storm was coming; the dark, ominous clouds were amassed in the distance and preparing to replace the sun with darkness and rain.

Not that he had a problem with that – he loved storms.

Sasori had hated storms.

Art was fleeting. It was a moment of transient beauty, there for one moment and gone the next. People would forget; they wouldn't remember Sasori of the Red Sand. They always forget.

But Deidara wouldn't. That memory, he promised himself, will be eternal.

For whatever that was worth.

* * *

**Dark: *sniffs and rocks back and forth in her emo corner* **

**Dei: How long is she gonna be like that, un?**

**Saso: … no clue… all I know is that we're screwed because she controls our lives…**

**Dei: That sounded so creepy, Danna… but it's true! D:**

**Ita: Maybe she's stressed out because of school. Just like foolish little brother. **

**Hidan: Maybe she saw Kakuzu's creepy ass face for the first time. XD**

**Kuzu: … -_-**

**Kisa: *laughs nervously* Anyways make sure to leave a review if you made it this far, maybe it'll help us solve the author's problems. O.o**

**Pein: … you know that's a lie, Kisame…**

**Dei: *whispers creepily* But the readers don't know that yet!**

**Saso: … *rolls eyes***


End file.
